From Annabeth's Eyes
by Chrystallized
Summary: A mélange of snippets/drabbles from Annabeth's point of view based on pages from the Percy Jackson series. This fic runs mostly on requests, and if you have one I'd appreciate it if you PM me. Previously discontinued, though I may consider new requests.
1. Battle of the Labyrinth: Pg 203

_**A/N: Okay, I know this might not be the first story based on this part of The Battle of the Labyrinth, but I wanted to make my version. Oh, and I know that you people think I'm horrible...well too bad!! That's for all you people who gave me unfriendly reviews on my other FanFic: ChatRoom**_

_**This is in Annabeth's POV...**_

**Percy and I were talking about the telekhines.**

**"They were practicing dark magic," I was telling him. "I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus."**

**"With Kronos," he added.**

**I nodded slowly. "We have to get out--"  
**

**But then, the doors opened and a whole mass of telekhines tumbled in. They were falling over each other, as if they couldn't walk right.**

**"Put your cap back on," Percy told me. "Get out!"**

**"What?" I screamed. I wan't going to abandon Percy, especially since he might get himself killed without me. What was I going to do? As much as the prophecy scared me, Percy may not be part of it at all. "No! I'm not leaving you."**

**"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider--maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on." He gave me a stern look.**

**"But you'll be killed!" I hoped Percy couldn't hear the strained panic in my voice.**

**"I'll be fine," he assured me. "Besides, we've got no choice."**

**I stared at him. How could be so stupid? I mean, what good will it do if we have to split up, **_**again**_**! But then, I realized he was right. There's was no other option. I hope he'll be okay. Maybe I could just give him one little thing. Just for luck...**

**"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I put on my cap and followed the metal spider back into the Labyrinth. **

**So yeah, I kissed him. Big deal. It was just a touch of our lips that only lasted 5 seconds. It's not like I'd die to relive that moment. But still, it made me happy to know that he'd risk his life to make sure I was out of danger. It was sweet.**

**I kept my eye on the spider so I wouldn't lose it too easily. While walking through the Labyrinth, something kept crossing my mind; the works of the Oracle: **_**And lose a love to worse than death.**_

**Oh gods, please let him make it.**

_**Okay, yes, it was short and sucky. But, if you liked it, maybe you can request a page in any Percy Jackson book and I'll try and put it in Annabeth's POV. Just make sure she was mentioned on the page.**_


	2. Sea of Monsters: Pg 268

_**A/N: Hi, hi! I'm back! This is a request from a reader, a page from the Sea of Monsters. I'm not surprised they picked this part.**_

**A chariot race was going on and Percy and I were on the same team. We were taking the lead, but the Hephaestus chariot was gaining on us. Percy was battling with the driver and I was driving our chariot. We didn't have much time: Beckendorf had thrown Greek fire on our chariot, and it was spitting out sparks.**

**"Percy!" I warned. He spun round and stuck riptide under the pouch of fire and flipped it. It landed on the Hephaestus chariot. The driver yelped and jumped off. Their metal horses short-circuited as the whole chariot bursted into flames. **

**I pulled on the reins for the final turn. I managed to avoid capsizing the chariot and we sped cross the finish line. I could've sworn that the crowd was so loud I couldn't think. But as a daughter of Athena, it's what I do best. We were surrounded by a cheering mob. Though, there was someone else they needed to acknowledge.**

**"Hold up! Listen! It wasn 't just us!" I spoke over the crowd. Nobody seemed to hear me. "We couldn't have done it without somebody else! We couldn't have won this race or gotten the Fleece or saved Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy's..." At that point, I really didn't know what to say. Percy's half-brother? Percy's friend?**

**"Brother," Percy yelled over the crowd. "Tyson, my baby brother"**

**Wow. Looks like Percy finally got the courage to admit the truth. Tyson was blushing. I kissed Percy on the cheek, and to my surprise, the crowd cheered even louder.**

_**Okay, yeah, that was short...but, well, it was only one page. Okay, more reviews! Oh, and please don't give me any bad reviews. Please! If you must, don't be harsh.**_


	3. Titan's Curse: 299 to 300

_**A/N: I'm back! I hope you like this part!**_

**Me and my friends were at an Olympian party. Believe me when I say that the gods throw the greatest parties ever. I was looking for Percy, then I finally found him. I couldn't see who he was talking to.**

**"Percy!" I yelled. I manuvered through the crowd, but I realized he was talking to Athena, my mother. "Oh...Mom."**

**"I will leave you," she said. "For now." She marched to the crowds, which parted before her, making a clear path. I turned to Percy.**

**"Was she giving you a hard time?"**

**"No," he said. "It's...fine." I touched the streak of gray in his hair. I had a feeling he was holding back something. **

**"So. What did you want to tell me earlier?" I asked. He looked over at the others, who were dancing.**

**"I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall," he started. "And...I think I owe you a dance." My face broke into a grin. I didn't have a heart to refuse his offer. **

**"All right, Seaweed Brain." And so he took my hand and we headed over to dance. To me, the music was playing a nice, classical piece. Maybe Mozart. Beethoven? Whatever it was, it gave me a good feeling.**

_**A/N: Unfortunately , that was proabably the worst I've ever written. Oh, well, I tried. Hard to believe that was one page...because Annabeth wasn't mentioned in a teeny part of pag 299, and 300 was barley a paragraph long, but it fills in the part she wasn't mentioned.**_


	4. Battle of the Labyrinth: Pg 79

_**A/N: Me again! Okay, enjoy! If there's anything I missed, this includes previous chapters, then tell me please! Thx! **_

_**Warning: This may be short.**_

**You know, no matter how much Percy tried to comfort me, I couldn't help feeling that something terrible was going to happen.**

**"What is it?" Percy asked me. "Is it the prophecy?"**

**"I'm sure it's fine," I lied. In fact, I didn't think anything made sense anymore. I was so confusing.**

**"What was the last line?" Oh, man. Not that. I wasn't really ready to tell anyone the last line of the prophecy. I brought out my arms, hoping Percy would give me a hug, because I really needed one. And Percy did. It felt nice to know that he cared. It was probably the only thing I knew at the moment. And somehow, I sort of like that he was hugging me right now.**

**"Chiron might be right," I said. "I'm breaking the rules. But I don't know what else to do. I need you three. It just feels right."**

**"Then don't worry about it," Percy told me. "We've had plenty of problems before, and we solved them."**

**"This is different. I don't want anything happening to...any of you." I really didn't want anything to bad to happen to either Grover, Tyson, and especially Percy...**

**Just then, someone cleared his throat. Malcom, one of my half-brothers, was staring at us, and his face was crimson. This couldn't be good.**

**"Um, sorry," he said. "Archery practice is starting Annabeth. Chiron said to come fin you." **

**Percy stepped away from me. "We were just looking at maps," he told Malcom. What an idiot. Malcom didn't seem convinced. His gaze stayed on Percy. **

**"Okay," he said.**

**"Tell Chiron I'll be right there," I said. Then Malcom sped out of the room. I massaged my eyes. "You go ahead, Percy. I'd better get ready for archery." And I followed Malcom out the door.**

_**A/N: Okay, well, that was the whole page. I hope I did well. Review nicely please. Please. Please. PLEASE!! Thx! Okay, bye!**_


	5. Battle of the Labyrinth: 58 to 59

_**A/N: Okay, this part is from Battle of the Labyrinth. Alright, alright, maybe some people may think I suck. Who cares? I still get good reviews. HaHa!**_

**3 large scorpions were after us. Percy and I needed an escape plan. I mean, there were **_**three**_**, which is like, way more than we could handle. It didn't make sense that all these monsters came after us. Then again, maybe staying alive was a more important problem. The scorpions were surrounding us. No way out.**

**"In here," Percy said and he gestured towards an opening between two large boulders.**

**"**_**In there?**_** It's too narrow," I told him. I wan't lying, I mean, the crack looked a little to slim to pass through.**

**"I'll cover you," he replied. "Go!" So I did. But, once I squeezed through the boulders, my foot fell through as if there was no floor, whichc led me falling down into a ditch. I yelped and grabbed Percy's armor for support, which didn't really work, since he fell through with me. When was there a pit here? How come I hadn't noticed it before after all the years I've been at camp? I was sure that nothing could've been there except ground. **

**Then the opening closed, enveloping us in the shadows. Whoa. That wasn't expected. The floor felt like cobblestone and the walls were damp. I looked at our surroundings. Everything was pitch black, which really worried me. Then a faint glow from Percy's sword flashed over my face.**

**"Wh-where are we?" I stuttered.**

**"Safe from the scorpions, anyway." Percy tried to sound relaxed, but I could tell he was probably as scared as I was. I looked around for the opening where we fell through. No luck. It's as if the ground closed, like in an earthquake when the ground just covers up from all the shaking. Unlike an earthquake, there was no shaking. I searched around with my eyes. Well, I was searching around whatever I could see with the reflected light from Percy's sword.**

**Percy held up Riptide again. **

**"It's a long room," he mumbled. I held on to Percy's arm. A long room? That couldn't be right. I looked down the sides again. No, it wan't a room. Oh, this is really bad. Or maybe really good, depending on whichc way you look at it. If you're talking about getting lost, then it's bad. If you were looking for the entrance, then it would be good.**

**"It's not a room. It's a corridor," I corrrected. A calm breeze swept past. It didn't help change the mood, but it made everything more frightening. Percy stepped forward. I held him back.**

**"Don't take another step," I said. "We need to find the exit."**

**"It's okay," Percy assured me. "It's right--" He faltered when he realized there was no exit, no opening. If this really was it, then we needed to be extremely careful. I was totally scared by now. What if something happened?  
**

**Subconsciously, I moved my hand down into Percy's. I was happy he didn't pull away, because I needed to know where he was. Also, if he questioned me, I'd probably wouldn't have an answer. It's not like I was crushing on him, I just needed to keep an eye on him, but if I tell him that he'll be like, "Right, whatever." Okay, nevermind that. Now for a plan to get out of here...**

**"Two steps back," I said. We moved at the same time.**

**"Okay, help me examine the walls," I said.**

**"What for?" asked Percy. I really didn't like it when he asked questions I might've irritated me to answer. **

_**Hi Hi! okay, that was the end. I hope it was ong enough because a lot of my other chapters were short...Thx for reading. Oh, if you're complaining that I didn't put your pen-name in here for a request, I'll put it in a whole chapter on its own.**_


	6. Requests Part One

**Okay, time for...**

**I have no name for it. Maybe, acknowledgments? These are the users who requests were made into the following chapters, using pen names, I guess... :**

**Chapter One: myself, no request**

**Chapter Two: cm27815**

**Chapter Three: cm27815**

**Chapter Four: anonymous, but signed as: mark**

**Chapter Five: anonymous, but signed as: ilovelucas (This user gave me a longer-than-I-normally-do type of review, which they wanted me to mention.)**


	7. Battle of the Labyrinth: 272, 273

A/N: Okay, for the sake of my sanity, I will no longer put my stories in bold

_A/N: Okay, for the sake of my sanity, I will no longer put my stories in bold. I don't want anymore reviews saying something about bold formatting from this point on. If you must know why I wrote it in bold, I shall tell you. Bolding words, like _**this**_, helps me read better. I'm looking at light so many times a day, and it makes a bigger glare when I look at white paper, therefore, words not bolded sort of look overwhelmed by light, like the light surrounds the letters, and makes them skinnier in my point of view. Enough of that, let's get on with this! (Also, I finally got access to my spell check and stuff, so it'll be easier for me to correct mistakes as I write, so there will be little as possible! Yay!) Here goes:_

"We'll follow the path," Rachel was saying. Ugh. I hated her. This was _my _quest, and _she _was the one leading it? Why did Percy have to invite her in on it? Rachel was a _mortal_, of all things. "The brightness on the floor."

"The brightness that led us straight into a trap?" I asked Rachel. I mean, we just came back from a monster entertainment auditorium and worst of all we made an encounter with Luke.

"Lay off her, Annabeth," Percy snapped, like he was the mature one. Get real. "She's doing the best she can."

I stood up. This was terribly agitating.

Fine, I thought. If you're going help her, maybe I should just leave.

"The fire's getting low," I announced. "I'll go look for some more scraps while _you_ guys talk strategy." And I left. I had put good emphasis on the word "you". It looks like I wasn't needed, so why was I even involved? Whatever.

I kept going until Percy and Rachel were out of earshot. I sat down on the floor. I needed some time to think.

Percy was being a total jerk, asking a mortal girl to come on my quest. Who does he think he is? I'm talking about how he asks a girl to lead us on a quest, and straight into a trap. What was that all about?

_Are you sure you're not just jealous?_ Asked a strange voice in the back of my head.

_Shut up! _I told it.

_Hmm…are you sure you don't want to think about it more?_

_Ugh! Why am I fighting with myself? Just go on._

_If you insist; Well, you seem to be very agitated with Percy's choice, now haven't you?_

_Umm…I guess you could say that._

_You keep calling Rachel 'mortal girl'. Emphasis on 'girl'._

_No, I haven't!_

_I'm your conscience. Do you really want to argue?_

_You know what? You're more annoying than Percy. _

_That's because I'm you._

_Never mind!!_

As my stupid little conversation with myself ended on a pretty awkward note, I walked around to find some more sticks, just so it didn't look like I never really meant to at all. I came back about five minutes later.

When I returned I found that Rachel was "sleeping". I threw the sticks in the fire, hiding as much anger as I could. Percy looked like he was thinking hard.

"I'll take first watch," I said. "You should sleep, too."

"You don't have to act like that." Percy was looking at me funny.

"Like what?" I shot back, daring him to accuse me of something. But I must've sounded pretty innocent.

"Like…never mind." And he slumped back on the ground. Nice try, Seaweed Brain.


	8. Battle of the Labyrinth: 348, 349

_A/N: Sorry I haven't written anyhting in a while. I've been busy. If you're sad that I've started, well, you'll be sad for a while. I know the gaps between my updates are long, but please, bear with me. I've done some reading to improve my writing, too, so I hope this is worth the wait!!_

It's the end of summer, which meant Percy was leaving for Manhattan. I would've gone into the city with him, but after the battle I wanted to help Chiron with his broken leg, maybe look over Daedalus's laptop, (which, according to Percy, was probably like for the millionth time) so I'd have to stay at camp just a bit longer. After that, back to San Francisco. I realized it wasn't so bad...right, who was I kidding.

"There's a private school out there I'll be going to," I told Percy. "I'll probably hate it, but..." I shrugged. Who really cared what school would be like when the Titan Lord was back and trying to kill us all to take over the world, right?

"Yeah, well, call me, okay?" he said.

"Sure." Well, land line of course. "I'll keep an eye out for ..." What should I call him now? Luke? No, Percy would be all, "Luke's gone Annabeth." Kronos? I couldn't bring my self to do it. Fortunately, I didn't have to. Unfortunately, it was because Percy said something.

"Annabeth," he said cautiously. "What was the rest of the prophecy?" Great. Why me? I tried avoiding the question, pretending I hadn't heard. It didn't work. What was I thinking? You could only delay the inevitable. Then Percy began again.

"_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze_," he started. "_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise. _We raised a lot of the dead. We saved Ethan Nakamura, who turned out to be a traitor. We raised Pan, the lost one." I shook my head. If I wasn't so distraught, I'd punch Percy. But I didn't, so he kept talking.

"_You shall fall or rise by the ghost's king's hand._ That wasn't Minos, like I'd thought. It was Nico. By choosing to be on our side, he saved us. And _the child of Athena's final stand_--that was Daedalus."

Please don't go on, I thought.

"Percy--" I started. He cut me off.

"_Destroy with a hero's final breath._ That makes sense now. Daedalus died to destroy the Labyrinth. But what was the last--"

"_And lose a love to worse than death_," I said as I fought back the tears. "That was the last line, Percy. Are you happy now?" I sure wasn't. If I'd known it was Luke...but, _love_? Did I really consider Luke a _love_? I considered him a traitor for sure, but the word "love" didn't exactly describe him. Sure I was crushing on him in the past, after he turned over to Kronos, I thought it was over, even though I was desperate for him to come back. But, I didn't know if it was him because I thought I liked someone else now. It's not like me to get too emotional, but right now it felt like there was no other option but to run away.

"Oh," said Percy. "So Luke--"

"Percy, I didn't know who the prophecy was talking about. I--I didn't know if...Luke and I--for years, he was the only one who really cared about me. I thought..." Then I saw it. A small light that that turned into the shape of person.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my dear." Who said anything about apologizing? But when I got a closer look at the slightly distant figure, I saw...

"Hera." And she smiled. It annoyed me so much that she was _happy_, repeat, _happy_, after all we've been through.

"You found the answers," she said, "as I knew you would. Your quest was a success."

"_A_ _success?_" I almost screamed. "Luke is gone. Daedalus is dead. Pan is dead. How is that--"

"Our family is safe. Those others are better gone, my dear. I am proud of you." At this, Percy looked like he was going to punch something. I couldn't blame him.

_A/N: So, was it worth the wait? I'm in the process of making more if it wasn't. Stay cool peoples!_


	9. The Last Olympian: 57 to 61

A/N: Yes, I know I'm a horrible person who hasn't updated in a very long time. Anyways, for those of you who are reading, I've made this part from pages 57-61 of "The Last Olympian." I put more time into this chapter (obviously) so it should be one of my better ones if not the best. And if you haven't noticed already, most of the dialogue here is the same as in the book. Enjoy!

"Perhaps we should let Percy think about these lines," Chiron said. "He needs time—"

Percy cut him off. "No." He folded up the paper and stuffed it into his jeans pocket. He looked upset about something. "I don't need time. If I die, I die. I can't worry about that, right?"

I refused to look at Percy's face. I was beginning to get angry with him. If he dies, then what? Now I felt angry, sad, and mostly worried all at the same time. He just read the Great Prophecy, and he talks about death like it isn't a big deal. He's such a seaweed brain.

Percy spoke again. "Let's move on. We've got other problems. We've got a spy."

Nobody looked too thrilled about that. "A spy?" asked Michael.

"Kronos said he was expecting me. Someone from camp had been passing information to him. He showed me a silver scythe charm, the communication device."

Silena began sobbing again. I tried comforting her by putting an arm around her. I wondered who the spy had been. There were plenty of people at Camp Half-Blood, and for some reason I couldn't narrow it down to anyone.

"Well, we've suspected there might be a spy for years, right?" said Connor. "Somebody kept passing information to Luke—like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago."

That was true, I thought.

"It must be someone who knew him well." Connor looked at me.

That was _not_ true. How could he think I'd been giving Luke all the information? Before I could get angry, Connor looked away.

"Um, I mean, it could be anybody," he said hastily.

"Yes. Like one of Luke's siblings," said Katie. She was more than likely still upset about what the Stoll brother did to their cabin roof.

Then the arguing began. The Stoll brothers and Katie started yelling at each other.

"Stop!" Silena cried, and she brought her fist down on the ping-pong table. I pulled my arm back in surprise. "Charlie's dead and…and you're all arguing like little kids!" She started crying again.

Everybody in the room looked embarrassed. After a long silence, Pollux said, "She's right. Accusing each other doesn't help. We need to keep our eyes open for a silver necklace with a scythe charm. If Kronos had one, the spy probably does too."

Then I thought of something. Before during camp, I saw Silena with a silver necklace chain. I assumed it was just another piece of jewelry she had. She was Aphrodite's daughter, after all. And when Percy told us about the spy, she started crying as if it was all her fault. At first I thought it was just because it reminded her of Beckendorf's death, but now I started thinking differently. Could Silena…? No, she'd never do that to us. Would she?

Michael made a sound. "We need to find this spy before we plan the next operation. Blowing up the _Princess Andromeda_ won't stop Kronos forever."

"No indeed," said Chiron. "In fact his next assault is already on the way."

"You mean the 'bigger threat' Poseidon mentioned?" Percy asked. His face made it look like this was a subject he really didn't want to talk about. Then again, no one wanted to talk about it.

I looked at Chiron, who looked back, and we both could tell that now was the time to tell Percy about Typhon.

Chiron spoke before I could say anything. "Percy, we didn't want to tell you until you returned to camp. You needed a break with your…mortal friends," he finished uncomfortably.

My face turned red, and I _really_ wished it hadn't. Realization crossed Percy's face. I knew that he had been hanging out with Dare. I actually came with Beckendorf that one time just to check up on him. We only had Blackjack, so I had to wait for the pegasus to take me back to Camp Half-Blood. I did see Rachel kiss Percy, which was probably why I blushed when Chiron was careful to say "friend."

"Tell me what's happened," Percy demanded.

Chiron used an Iris Message to display Typhon emerging from under Mount St. Helens. Percy's face would've been funny under different circumstances, but when you're dealing with one of the most dangerous threats, even to the gods, nothing is really funny.

Percy managed to speak. "It's him. Typhon."

Keeping his eyes on the image, Chiron told Percy that Typhon had been freed from the mountain two days ago. "_Here_ is what is happening today," he said, and waved his hand over the image to show the current situation. The battle between Typhon and the gods was now visible.

Seeing this, Percy looked even worse. "Are those…the gods?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Who else would it be?

"Yes, Percy," Chiron said. He explained to Percy how the gods were trying their best to keep Typhon away from Olympus. Connor said that it nothing would matter one Typhon gets to Olympus.

"It's a trick," Percy said suddenly. "We have to warn the gods. Something else is going to happen."

"Something worse than Typhon?" Chiron asked this as if it wasn't possible. "I hope not."

Percy was persistent, though. "We have to defend Olympus. Kronos has another attack planned."

"He did." Travis spoke up. "But you sunk his ship."

We all stared at Percy. Then he looked at me. I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking the same thing. Could the ship have been a decoy? But I wouldn't dare voice my thoughts. We had enough to worry about.

"Maybe you're right," Percy said finally, obviously lying.

I tried to think about the prophecy and the possible outcomes. If Percy really was going to die (though I tried not to think too much of it) how is it possible for him to save Olympus? Unless he dies in order to save Olympus, which would still make sense, considering the premature deaths that were common among demigods.

I could only pray that Seaweed Brain could make it through this alive.

A/N: Maybe you loved it, maybe you hated it. Either way, I posted this up and I hoped you'd enjoy it. Thanks for reading! I'm still taking requests!


End file.
